My Only Love, My Only Hate
by MemeCat1
Summary: Aiko was not expecting to fall in love with her supposed enemy, but life had other plans. When her job as a Time Patroller and all twelve universes are threatened, she will have to chose between which she feels more for him; love, or hate.
1. The Deal

Aiko walked slowly through the streets of Toki Toki city, smiling and waving to the few Time Patrolers that were left in the city. The rest had gone home, and those few left were planning their own trips back too. She wore her usual outfit on her days off, a deep blue tank top, jeans, and black converse. She had been given the outfit by Trunks, though the tank top had been ordered from the shop.

Being a Time Patroller hadn't been easy. She'd have to go on many a dangerous mission, but she only got stronger with each beat down (she was a quarter Saiyan after all). Aiko found a small stretch of grass, and laid down, stretching out herself and her tail.

Her tail's grey fur gleamed, and twirled lazily next to her head. She was just nodding off, when she heard a loud sound. Like, shakes the ground loud. It sounded like a crack, and in less than a second, the enire hour glass in the middle of the city crumbled. Aiko jumped, her tail fluffed and looked frantically for help.

However, all the other time patrollers were gone. Aiko was just about to run for cover, when she heard a familiar voice laughing evily. 'Demigra!' She thought, anger boiling up inside of her.

A magenta aura began to radiate off of her, and she flew up into the air quickly, flying towards the voice. She touched down on a floating piece of of one of the gears that used to surround the hour glass. Demigra floated a few yards away from her, staff in hand.

Aiko glared at him, clenching her teeth together. "Welcome back, Time Patroller." Demigra said, his voice playful. Aiko growled at him. "For the last time, my name is Aiko!" She yelled, her aura growing larger.

Demigra laughed at her anger, and continued. "Well, Aiko, it seems you're too late." He motioned to the surrounding chaos. "Toki Toki is in my hands now. I'm a new god. One that controls all of time...and all of space." Aiko growled even louder at his statement.

"So then. Would you like to work for me?" Aiko stopped her growling, her teeth unclenched, and her aura dissipated. Demigra smirked, seeing her interest. "You can live like a god. Everything you ever wanted would be yours." Aiko's eyes gleamed over with memories of her father, but she quickly shook her head.

She summoned her aura again, and glared even harder at Demigra. "Oh really? And what could you possibly have that I want?" Her aura grew even larger as Demigra flew closer to her, though as he stood on the crumbled piece of debris with her, it didn't effect him.

Demigra smirked at Aiko, and started to slowly walk towards her. "What could I have, you say?" Aiko strengthened her aura, but Demigra continued to walk towards her. " The one thing that you could have ever wanted, the one thing that you're ever going to want my dear..."

Aiko nearly jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind. Her aura shut off completely as she turned around, and saw who stood behind her. "F-father..." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

There he stood, Lord Frieza, or as she knew him, her father. He smiled at her, and held his arms out, as if asking for a hug. "So, aren't you going to hug your proud father?" Aiko reached out with her hands, her arms shaking.

"Y-your p-p-proud of me..." She asked, her fingers just inches away. Frieza opened his eyes, and smiled at her. "But of course, what kind of father would I be if I wasn't proud of my little girl." Aiko was about to fall into his arms, her legs barely able to support her own weight, when she saw her father's eyes flash red.

It was such a small thing, and though it lasted for less than a second, Aiko retracted her hands, and shook her head. "No!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face as she held her hands close to her chest and hunched forwards. "My real father would never even look at my face for more than a second! You're not real!"

Aiko saw Frieza fade into smoke, and let a tear fall as she watched him fade away. She was about to turn around and deal with Demigra, when she felt something (though it was more like someone) grab her tail.

Aiko whipped around to see Demigra gripping onto her tail. "So, that's not what you wanted..." He said, his voice oddly sad. He tightened his grip on Aiko's tail, and she visibly flinched. Aiko opened her mouth to tell him to let go, when Demigra unexpectedly smiled at her.

"My, your tail is so soft." He punctuated his sentence by softly petting her tail. Aiko instantly blushed, and tried to pull her tail out of Demigra's grip, but he tightened it until it hurt again. Aiko whimpered softly as Demigra tugged on her tail.

"Don't test me, woman! I could destroy you where you stand!" He growled. Aiko whimpered again, and Demigra lessened his grip. He smiled at Aiko again, and restarted his petting. Aiko's face got even redder, and she hid her face behind her forearms.

"S-stop it!" She said, her voice slightly angry. Her head was currently swimming with thoughts. 'Why is he doing this? This feels very nice, but why? How did he know that my tail was this sensitive? What is he playing at?'

Demigra stopped petting Aiko's tail, and used his free hand to pull her against his chest. "My my...your rather warm as well." Aiko blushed even redder, if possible, and she started to squirm out of his grip.

She finally got free, and took a few steps away from him Demigra but not taking her eyes off of him. "W-what are you playing at here, Demigra?" Demigra merely smiled at her. "What? Can a demon god not talk to an attractive woman from time to time?" He winked.

Aiko practically shut down inside. If this had been an anime, she would have fallen to the ground, her eyes swirls. But this wasn't an anime, and as a result, her thoughts eventually got back on track.

'D-did Demigra just call me...attractive? And...and did he just wink at me?' Aiko blushed brighter, and took a step back, trying to keep up her fighting stance. She mentally shook her head. 'No...keep it together. He's the bad guy, and your here to stop him. You can't fall for any of his tricks.'

Aiko glared at Demigra. "What are you playing at, Demigra?" Demigra smirked at Aiko, and took a few steps forwards. "Why, I'm playing at you, Aiko." Aiko shiver slightly, hearing an attractive man (demon or not) say her name in that tone alone was pleasurable.

"Y-you can't win, Demigra. We will find a way to defeat you." Aiko said, and then proceeded to wipe her face with her hands, trying to calm her nerves and take her blush down a notch. When she removed her hands,and opened her eyes, she jumped a little.

Demigra now stood beside her, and was smiling seductively at her. "Well, I'm going to destroy history...but I might just settle for destroying you tonight." Demigra said, before winking again. Aiko's blush, the one that she had tried oh so very hard to bring down, flared up again.

Aiko turned her back to Demigra, and hid her face in her hands. "I-in your dreams, Demigra." Aiko stated, though it was slightly muffled by her hands. Demigra took hold of her tail again, stroking it lightly. "Well, I think you're so selfish. You're going to have your body for the rest of your life, and yet you refuse to share it with me."

Aiko immediately turned around, and used her own hands to rip her tail from Demigra's grip. "S-stop it!" She said, holding her tail to her chest. Demigra shrugged, and tried to look innocent. "Stop what, Aiko?" He asked. Aiko growled at him. "You know exactly what, Demon God Demigra!"

Demigra took a step forwards, and Aiko took a step back. "So...I'm going to guess that the odds of us engaging in anything more than a conversation are dwindling." He said. Aiko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Demigra shook his head, and took a step forwards.

"Say...how about we make a deal?" He asked, his voice very nonchalant. Aiko instantly unfluffed her tail, but still held onto it. She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of deal?" She asked, skeptical that this could end well.

Demigra seemed to instantly brighten up at her response. "Well, how about this. You come with me, and I'll leave this realm." Aiko spent no time in asking her questions. "What about Tokitoki? Both the bird and the city." She asked, intrigued. Demigra smiled at Aiko. "The city will be put back the way it was, and after a while, yes, I will return the Supreme Kai's bird. Don't you worry your pretty little head off." Aiko blushed at his reply, and looked down at her hands. They were clenched tightly around her tail, which she finally released.

"And...all I have to do is to go with you?" She asks, her voice and gaze skeptical. Demigra smiles. "But of course, darling." Aiko blushes again, but then turns around and weighs her options.

On one hand, she can fight Demigra, she might die and she might not. It's either destroy him or be destroyed. And on the other hand, she could go with him. She might die,still, but he seems to be interested in her, so he probably won't let that happen. He could torture her, but for some reason, she didn't think he would.

After a minute or two, Aiko turned around. Demigra had his hands crossed behind his back, and was smiling softly at her. "Where will we be going?" She asked. Demigra smiled. "Simply to another place. Don't worry, there will be no traps. If you choose to leave you can."

"But know this." He began. "If you leave, then I will have full reign of all of time and space again."

"And, I have your word that Tokitoki will be returned? Bird and city?" She asked, her voice cautious.

Demigra smiled. "My lady." He bowed, with a majestic flap of his cape. "You have my word." He stood, and held out his hand. "Now or never, love. What do you want to do?" Aiko thought for a few moments, before taking Demigra's hand. "Deal."

Demigra grinned, and the two instant transmitted away from the rubble. From outside the Time Vault, the Supreme Kai of Time stopped her running, as the city slowly rebuilt itself. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt both Demigra's and Aiko's ki disappear. ''Aiko...what did you do?'' She muttered to herself.


	2. The House

Aiko didn't know where she was, but if she had to guess, she would say that she was in a bed. A soft blanket was thrown on top of her, and her head lay against a large pile of pillows. She briefly wondered what happened, until she remembered everything.

She quickly sat up, snapping open her eyes. The blanket that was laying on top of her fell to her waist. She looked around the room, puzzled slightly. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. 'Where's Demigra?'

Aiko threw her legs over the side of the bed, and then realized that her clothes had changed. Her tank top and jeans were now replaced with a blue, gold, and red long-sleeved shirt, and a long deep red skirt.

She yelped when Demigra appeared in the doorway across from her. "So...you're awake." He said, his tone bored. "I honestly didn't expect you to pass out when we teleported. What a bundle of surprises you are, my kitten." He smiled as he finished his sentence, but Aiko felt something off about the way he was looking at her.

She silently glared at him, but said nothing as she shakily stood. "Where am I?" She asked, her stance weak and her face flushed. "My place." Demigra stated, as if the answer was obvious.

Aiko took a step forwards, and collapsed. She managed to catch herself from falling by grabbing onto the nightstand next to the bed. "Your place?" She asked, skeptical to say the least. Demigra nodded. "Yes. I guess you could call this my own plane of existence, as the only way to get here is by inter-dimensional travel."

Aiko paled visibly. She turned to the large glass doors behind her, and looked out beyond the balcony. There was nothing but a swirling mass of purple and red. Aiko felt faint, and would have fallen backwards, if Demigra hadn't been there to catch her.

"Mayhaps you should rest a bit more, kitten." He purred into her ear. Aiko turned bright red and pushed herself off of him and into the air. She was now at eye level with Demigra. "Don't you kitten me, you dick! Why am I here!?" She yelled, throwing her arms around as emphasis.

Demigra sighed, and grabbed Aiko's forearms, stopping her mid motion. "Be more careful, kitten. You might break something, flailing around like that." Aiko tried to pry her arms away from his hold, but failed.

"Now, why don't we go downstairs so that we can discuss the conditions of our...deal." Aiko didn't like the glint in Demigra's eyes, but sighed, and nodded all the same. Demigra let go of one of her forearms, and pulled her out the door.

Aiko took note that the house around her was very modestly decorated, witha few painting here and there, nothing too fancy. Demigra let go of her once he reached what she assumed to be the dining room. He sat down on one side of a small table, and motion for her to take the seat across from him.

When Aiko shook her head, Demigra flicked his wrist, and she was pushed by some invisible force into the chair. Aiko scowled at him, and he smiled back sweetly. "Would you like something to drink, kitten? Some wine perhaps?"

Two wine glasses appeared on the table in front of them, along with a rather old bottle of wine. Aiko looked down at the glasses, and contemplated asking for one, before she shook her head, instead tearing her gaze back to Demigra's eyes.

"Why am I here?" She muttered, her fists clenched in her lap. Demigra's smile faded, and the wine and glasses disappeared. "You are here, kitten, because this is what you agreed to. I said that I only wanted to bring you somewhere, and here is there." Demigra smirked, and Aiko's glare hardened.

"Why are my clothes different?" She asked, her voice low and threatening. Demigra leaned back in his chair. "I decided that what you were wearing wasn't befitting of you, kitten. So I changed it." He leaned forwards, smirking. "What do you think?"

Aiko closed her eyes for a moment, before glaring hard at Demigra. "Where are my other clothes?" She asked through clenched teeth. Demigra rolled his eyes. "If you'd rather change into something else, kitten, I was able to procure your other clothes." Aiko relaxed a bit. "They are in a wardrobe in your room, you can go and check to see if I'm lying after we have a little chat about our deal."

Aiko shivered, unnerved by how Demigra drew out his last word. "W-what is there to talk about?" She asked, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. Demigra's playfulness fled, and was replaced by a cold, hard, serious exterior. "Everything." He replied.

"Firstly, we must talk about my terms and conditions." Aiko didn't like the way that Demigra smirked at her. "You are not allowed to leave this place, but you are ,however, allowed to do almost anything that you heart desires, kitten. Here is an art room connected to yours, along with your own private bathroom." Aiko sighed under her breath.

"My room however," Demigra began, a threatening look in his eyes. "Is not to ever be entered. You can knock, but I cannot guarantee that I will answer." Demigra looked over at her, and smiled seductively. "Of course, if you're good enough, I might just invite you in." Aiko paled and opened her mouth to speak, but Demigra cut her off.

"I'm merely joking, kitten. I would never do anything to you. My study, is, however, always open to you." Demigra winked at her, but Aiko only glared back. "Now, you are allowed to go anywhere on the grounds, including outside. You can do anything that your heart desires, including destroy." Aiko glare hardened as Demigra paused.

"That about wraps it up from my side, kitten. So, what are your terms?" Demigra leaned forward, resting his head on his hand. Aiko was caught off guard. "What terms?" She asked. Demigra sighed softly.

"Your terms and conditions for staying here, of course. What, did you think that I was the only one who could make demands?" Aiko nodded slightly, before putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Um..." She said, trying to think of anything.

Her thoughts were swirling too fast to think of anything that could be useful. "I...don't know." She said slowly, turning to look at Demigra. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, and released his hand. "Just...think about it kitten. I'll see you tonight for your answer."

And with that, Demigra disappeared. Aiko sat completely still for a moment, afraid that he would come back, but after half a minute, she sighed, and relaxed. She leaned forwards, and hit her head onto the table in front of her. "Oh, god. I'm so stupid."

Aiko spent the next hour walking around the house. She discovered the kitchen, the back door, the foyer, and the living room. She was slowly making her way upstairs, when she tripped over her own feet, and fell backwards. Aiko clawed frantically at the air, trying to regain her balance, but it was too late.

In that moment of weightlessness, Aiko cried out in shock, something she hadn't done since she was brought to Tokitoki city. Then, suddenly, she stopped falling. "You must be more careful, kitten. I can't always be around to save you when you fall." Demigra's voice rang through the house, and Aiko scowled. She pulled herself away from his grasp, and glared at him.

"Don't touch me, Demigra." She said, her voice dripping with poison. "Why not, kitten? Everything on this plane of existence belongs to me. And that includes you. I legitimately have no reason not to just take you right now."

Aiko flushed slightly at his comment, and growled at him. "You want my terms and conditions? Fine! Stay away from me!" With that, she flew up the stairs and rushed to the room she awoke in. She slammed the door, and leaned against it.

She curled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "I hate myself." She muttered, as she looked around the room. She hadn't been paying attention when she had awoken, but she now got a better look at it.

The wardrobe was across from the foot of the bed, and had a vanity stationed to it's left, and a door to it's right. A door that led to what looked like a bathroom was on the corner farthest from her, across from the vanity. The bed was stationed in the middle of the wall, and had a canopy over it.

Aiko stood slowly, and walked towards the wardrobe. She was hesitant to open it, she didn't want to learn that Demigra had lied to her. She took a deep breath, and threw the doors open. She gasped at what she saw. All of her clothes were there, from her old Gi that she had worn when she had first joined the Time Patrol, to her blue tank top and jeans she had been wearing when she struck up the deal with Demigra.

"Oh...my...Kami." She whispered breathlessly, her eyes searching over everything. She even saw the small chest at the bottom of the wardrobe that she knew held all of her underwear and such. She blushed slightly, and shook her head.

She closed the wardrobe, and moved to the closed door she saw. She opened it slowly, and gasped at what she saw. On one side of the room, there were shelves upon shelves of different colors of paints, on the opposite, a variety of brushes and canvases. Aiko's mouth was open as she walked into the middle of the room. The only other wall was made entirely of glass, and standing in the very middle, was here an easel and stool.

Her paint stained palette sat on the stool, exactly as she had left it yesterday. She smiled softly, amazed to see it. She drew her fingers across it's surface for a moment, before pulling her hand back as if she had been burned.

'This is all a trick by Demigra...don't believe it for a moment.' She thought to herself, looking out the window. Outside, there was a small flower garden, and a large yard. Taking up a quarter of the yard, was what looked to be an arena of sorts. Aiko shivered, remembering the day she almost died at the hands of Cell.

Aiko turned her gaze to the small orchard next to the arena. It had many different trees, some she hadn't seen since she was a little girl on her home planet. She smiled again, but shook her head. She walked back to her main room, and opened the balcony doors. She stood up on the ledge, and lightly jumped off, into the air.

She floated down to the orchard, and sat down underneath a small apple tree. She fondly remembered the time that Jeice and Burter helped her collect the fruit off the tree in her front yard, and then turned it into jam back in Tokitoki city.

All of her emotions surged forwards, and she let out sob after sob. She curled up underneath the apple tree, and cried for hours. As the foreign sky turned dark, Aiko flew up in to the tree, and lay down on a branch, just like she used to do when she was home. This brought new tears to add tot he old tracks that ran down her face.

She buried her face in her hands, and cried for a little while longer, until exhaustion overtook her, and she fell asleep.


	3. The Barrier

Aiko awoke in a battle field, Gohan was fighting viciously against someone she couldn't make out. Everything seemed very familiar, until it hit her. She was reliving her near death experience.

After the dust settled, she could clearly see Cell mocking Gohan. She gasped as she saw throw Android 16's head towards the fight. 16 gave some words of comfort to Gohan, before Cell walked forwards, and stepped on him, killing him.

Aiko could not control herself, and flew forwards, grabbing his main computer chip before it hit the ground. "I got ya, buddy." She said, holding it close to her heart. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Bulma and her had will be able to fix you up." She continued, rocking herself back and forth, tears starting to form in her magenta eyes.

"Look what we have here." Cell said, causing Aiko to turn around. "A lost little kitten just asking to die." Aiko sat frozen, and Cell approached her. "I don't like your lack of respect for our battle, kitten. I guess you'll have to serve as an example." Aiko's eyes widened as she felt Cell powering up an attack.

She screamed as it made contact with her chest, sending a searing pain across it. She let go of 16's chip, and clawed at her burning shirt, trying to put out the flames. But it spread, and spread, until she was engulfed in a searing pain.

She screamed as the pain engulfed her. 'This wasn't how things went down!' She screamed internally. She flailed as she felt the flames hit bone, and her world went black. "Aiko!" A voice called out, far away, and muffled. "Aiko! Wake up, kitten!"

Aiko awoke suddenly, and jumped when she saw how close Demigra's face was to hers. She fell off the branch she had fallen asleep on, and hit the ground on her back. She yelped, and lay there for a few seconds in silence.

"Ow..." She whimpered, closing her eyes against the pain. "Are you alright, kitten?" She heard Demigra ask. She sat up quickly, and glared at him as he stood next to her. "How did you find me, you ass?" Demigra frowned. "I could hear your screaming from my room. I was afraid that something had hurt you. I'm glad that it was just a nightmare."

Aiko huffed, and stood. She brushed off the fancy clothes Demigra had put on her, and glared even harder at him. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me, demon?" She asked, venom in her voice. Demigra nodded. "Yes, but I had to make sure that you were alright. I was worried."

Aiko scowled, and turned tail. "Just piss off! I don't need your help!" With that she took off into the air, making her way slowly back to the balcony (she could feel the bruises starting to form on her back). She landed, and walked inside. She closed the door, and walked over to the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went, not caring where they landed.

She angrily opened the bathroom door, wearing only her bottom underwear and cursing Demigra in her thoughts. She stormed over to the bath tub and started to fill it with water. She growled as the room began to fill with steam, and shed her last article of clothing before stepping into the water.

Aiko sighed, and sank down into the water. She relaxed as the hot water flowed over her body, and she reached to her side and gripped her tail, washing it furiously. Alone in the room, her thoughts drifted off to when Demigra pet her tail. Growling at the thought of the demon, Aiko started to clean her tail even more. She finished her bath quickly, before she drained the water out of the bath tub and mostly dried herself off.

"Now I'm covered in blood, and I'm feasting off your, pretty little lies~..." She sung under her breath, remembering a song she used to listen to that always helped her relax. She walked out of the bathroom and straight to the wardrobe.

She reached into the bottom box, and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear. She grabbed a red hoodie, and walked over towards her bed. She had just finished pulled her bra on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kitten? Are you alright?" Demigra asked. Aiko's patience snapped, and she stormed over to the door, and almost ripped it off it's hinges with how hard she opened it. "Listen here, you fucking dick! I told you that as my one condition, I wanted you to stay away! What part of that don't you understand!?"

Aiko's confidence and rage were quickly washed away when she realized that she wasn't wearing the hoodie, and quickly slammed the door in Demigra's face. She raced over to the bed and quickly pulled on her hoodie.

She rushed out the door and scurried by Demigra, who was still frozen from shock. She rushed down the stairs and out the front door, not even bothering to close the door behind her. "Kitten..." He called after her softly, but Aiko was not listening.

"Leave me alone!" She muttered through her teeth. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks by the time she made it out the door. She immediately took to the sky, and flew up to the barrier over the area. It was red and purple, the two colors constantly mixing and swirling around each other, a silent dance that painted the sky.

Aiko threw herself against the barrier, only to feel a hard jolt of electricity flow through her, temporarily paralyzing her. Her aura fell apart, and she started to fall, only just managing to catch herself before she hit the ground.

Growling, she shot back up to the barrier, throwing her shoulder against it with all of her might. Again, she was shocked and fell (though no as far as the last time). After the third time, Aiko grimaced and began to channel her ki into a blast. She held her hands out in front of her, and shot a large blast of pure energy towards the barrier.

Aiko did not expect the barrier to reflect the attack back at her, so she was unprepared when the attack made contact with her. Her vision was overtaken with light, and she closed her eyes, giving into the darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
